Amor Secreto
by SigBerry
Summary: One-shot. Quinn descubre la verdad sobre su ramillete y decide confrontar a Rachel. Situado en la segunda temporada.


Quinn observó con inmenso hastío la escena que se desenvolvía en el pasillo delante de sus ojos. Una escena ya demasiado familiar. Finn mirando con ojos anhelantes (o de niño con estreñimiento que no tiene lo que quiere, si le preguntas a Santana) a Rachel, que parecía no ser consciente de los ojos del chico puestos en ella. Por lo menos Rachel se mantenía fiel a lo que dijo de nada de chicos a favor de su carrera. Quinn daba las gracias a Dios por ello.

Desde la ruptura más insensible de la historia (protagonizada por Finn "chico de oro" Hudson y Quinn "hasta los mismísimos" Fabray), Finn no se había molestado en ocultar la verdadera razón para abandonar a Quinn, una razón bajita con una gran voz. Desde entonces había estado mirando a Rachel como si alguien hubiera dado una patada a su cachorro, y Quinn se estaba hartando. ¿No había alguna norma sobre el tiempo que había que esperar después de una relación para meterse en otra, o dejarse ver con otra chica? Ya era una cadena de meteduras de pata bastante larga por parte de Finn y Quinn estaba ya cansada del tan aclamado capitán del Glee Club. Primero lo del baile y luego la desastrosa ruptura. Pero el baile había tocado una fibra dentro de Quinn que ella misma desconocía. Había destrozado lo que debía de haber sido una noche perfecta por estúpidos celos que ni siquiera eran por ella. Rachel y él ni siquiera estaban juntos, por el amor de Dios. Finn funcionaba de forma curiosa. Bueno, no. Tacha eso. Infantil sería una palabra más adecuada. Quería las cosas cuando no podía tenerlas. Cuando estaba con Quinn quiso a Rachel. Y, en este año, cuando Quinn estaba fuera de su alcance, quiso conquistarla. Y al parecer Finn todavía pensaba que Rachel era de su propiedad, porque cuando volvió Jesse se puso frenético. En sus momentos a solas, Finn no dejaba de hablar sobre Jesse hasta el punto de que Quinn ya no sabía quién atraía al chico.

Finn era un imbécil y Quinn no dejaba de maldecir la hora en la que volvió con él.

* * *

Abrió su taquilla para sacar sus libros porque era eso o darse cabezazos contra ella (pensar en Finn siempre surtía ese efecto en ella). Sus ojos se detuvieron en la foto que se tomó al final del baile. Sola. Sintió en aquél momento un extraño alivio de que hubiera sido así. Tal y como se habían desarrollado las cosas aquella noche, una foto con Finn hubiera sido un mal recuerdo. Y ahora que recordaba la noche, ese momento con Rachel en el baño asaltó su mente. Sacudió la cabeza. Le resultaba difícil ver a Rachel del mismo modo desde aquel momento. Si bien siempre se había sentido extraña a su alrededor (no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto si podía evitarlo) desde siempre, parecía haberse incrementado tras los suaves gestos de Rachel en el baño.

Suspiró.

Sus ojos se detuvieron entonces en el ramillete que Finn le había conseguido y casi todos sus pensamientos de resentimiento contra el chico se esfumaron en el acto. Bueno, no. Todavía despreciaba las mismísimas entrañas de ese idiota, pero había que reconocer que se había superado con el ramillete. Lamentaba no conservarlo. Nunca olvidaría la composición: un lazo verde con una…

—Gardenia, para no distraer la atención de tus ojos—Quinn dio un respingo. Había estado acariciando ausentemente el ramillete de la foto y apartó la mano como si se hubiese quemado. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojillos brillantes detrás de las gafas pertenecientes a Jacob Ben Israel, que estaba observándola desde inapropiadamente cerca. Quinn arrugó el gesto con asco y se alejó un paso inmediatamente.

—Ugh, Jewfro, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?—entonces se dio cuenta de sus palabras y la expresión despectiva se transformó en sorprendida en meras milésimas de segundo— ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Se lo oí decir a mi musa, Rachel Berry. Hudson se estaba quejando de ti y ella le aconsejó qué comprar. Yo nunca me quejaría de ti, por cierto—terminó, intentando acercarse otra vez.

Quinn lo alejó de sí de forma ausente y se encaminó hacia su siguiente clase.

* * *

A duras penas se pudo concentrar en las clases que tuvo antes del almuerzo. Su cerebro giraba sin parar alrededor de ese algo que estaba haciendo imposible el tener una carrera escolar tranquila. No un "algo". Alguien. Rachel Berry.

Otra vez ella. El único detalle merecedor de un recuerdo de Finn y Rachel estaba detrás de ello. El baile había sido un desastre. Finn había estropeado todo y Quinn no se había llevado la corona. Lo único que había sacado de aquel baile era el ramillete y las palabras de Rachel. Ahora resultaba que lo único bueno que había hecho Finn no era real. ¿Qué más era mentira? Ahora deseaba haber interrogado a Jewfro algo más a fondo.

Qué demonios. Lo haría.

Era la hora del almuerzo por fin y localizar al "paparazzi" de la escuela sería coser y cantar. O bien estaba en la sala de audiovisuales subiendo algún video a su blog o inventando rumores, o bien estaba donde Rachel Berry estaba. Pasó por delante de la sala de AV y echó un vistazo rápido por el ventanuco de la puerta comprobando que no estuviera ahí y siguió su camino. Tenía una buena idea de dónde estaría Rachel, así que se encaminó hacia allí. Dobló la esquina del pasillo donde estaba la clase donde se reunía el Glee Club y ajá, ahí estaba el pervertido.

— ¡Jewfro!

El chico saltó visiblemente desde su puesto de espionaje (seguramente Rachel estaría practicando para las nacionales ahí dentro) y se giró. Quinn contuvo una risita al ver el nerviosismo de Jacob a favor de parecer más amenazadora. Frunció el ceño en su lugar.

— ¡Quinn Fabray! Lo sabía, al final todas vuel…

—Cállate. ¿Qué más oíste de aquella conversación entre Finn y Rachel?

— ¿Qué?—Quinn agarró el cuello de su camiseta en un puño y lo inmovilizó levemente contra la pared. Reprimió un escalofrío al notar el sudor en la tela, e hizo una nota mental para ir a lavarse las manos en cuanto acabara con esa conversación. O robar algo de ese desinfectante de la señorita Pillsbury.

— ¿Qué-más-oíste? De lo del ramillete.

— ¡Nada! Finn no paraba de quejarse de ti y de Jesse St. James. Ah, y Rachel mencionó que haría juego con tus ojos o algo así.

—Vale… Gracias. Ahora largo de aquí, acosador.

—Pero estaba…

— ¡Largo!—el chico se apresuró en hacerle caso. Ella se dirigió entonces al baño más cercano. Sacó una buena cantidad de jabón del dispensador y se lavó las manos a conciencia. Sacó una toalla de papel y… Ahí estaba. La avalancha de pensamientos. Dudaba ahora de que ese hubiera sido el mejor lugar para después de ese pequeño, pequeñísimo retazo de información. Ese era el baño en el que Rachel… Miró la toalla de papel que acababa de coger y el recuerdo de la delicadeza con la que Rachel la había tratado invadió su mente. Se sintió mareada por unos segundos.

Sin saber bien lo que hacía, salió del baño y se encaminó hacia donde estaba antes, delante del club. Se alegró de no ver a Jacob acechando. Se acercó poco a poco a la puerta, y ahora que prestaba atención podía oírla. Rachel cantaba de forma impecable, como siempre. Suave acompañamiento de piano (se preguntó vagamente si Brad estaba ahí, o si Rachel tocaba) y la voz de Rachel, aún más suave, cantando "Make you feel my love" sin esfuerzo alguno. No creyó entonces que fuera para las nacionales, si no que la cantaba como ejercicio. O simplemente porque le apetecía. Qué más daba. Lo que Quinn sentía en esos momentos no era normal. La voz de Rachel parecía estar penetrando sin esfuerzo alguno en lo más hondo de su alma. Le hacía sentir como si hubiera algo tirando de su corazón. Como si anhelase algo y no supiera que era. Se asomó por la ventana, poniéndose de puntillas y la pudo ver: faldita roja, suéter verde con un gato y sola. Estaba inclinada sobre el piano. No aguantó más y se dirigió a la cafetería. En ese momento prefería escuchar los insultos de Santana a pensar en lo que le estaba pasando.

* * *

Cuando volvió a casa esa tarde se dirigió directa a su habitación tras dedicarle un débil saludo a su madre. Dejó sus cosas junto a la puerta y, tras quitarse los zapatos y lanzarlos donde fuera, se acostó en la cama sin siquiera deshacerla, mirando al techo. Así había estado durante no sabía cuánto tiempo. Había conseguido una especie de estado zen en el que su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Se sentiría agradecida por ello, pero eso implicaría pensar y eso no acabaría bien.

Cansada de mirar al techo, se giró para quedar mirando su escritorio, donde descansaba su portátil que en ese momento mostraba el salvapantallas. Fotos cambiaban cada medio minuto. Las animadoras, ella con Santana y Brittany, alguna foto solitaria de su familia, los gleeks… Se incorporó de golpe cuando una foto de grupo del baile apareció. Maldita sea. Se la tomaron al final del baile por lo que ni Finn ni Jesse estaban en ella. Karofsky tampoco porque había huido en el momento del baile con Kurt. Todo los demás estaban, sin embargo: Brittany y Santana (esta última parecía haber puesto distancia deliberada entre las dos), Kurt con su corona y Blaine, Sam y Mercedes, muy juntos, Puck enganchado a Lauren, y Artie delante de todos con su silla de ruedas inclinada hacia atrás. Ella y Rachel estaban en uno de los extremos. Quinn sonreía forzadamente, aún algo disgustada pero sintiéndose algo mejor, y Rachel con su habitual sonrisa lista para el show, pero con una mano apoyada en el antebrazo de Quinn, como si aún estuviera consolándola. Sus ojos vagaron nuevamente por el ramillete y su paz mental se esfumó en meros segundos.

Finn ni siquiera había pensado por si mismo lo que dijo sobre el ramillete y sus ojos. Dudaba incluso de que supiera de qué color eran. _Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea… _Además, ¿qué demonios? ¿Qué sacaba Rachel de aquello? ¿Por qué…? Sin saber bien lo que hacía, se sentó delante de su portátil y abrió el explorador.

Google.

"Significado de las flores".

Click. Click.

"Gardenia".

"Las gardenias son flores suaves y blancas nativas de… Representan la pureza y la dulzura, y además simbolizan un…"

Quinn sintió como si el aire se negara a entrar en sus pulmones.

"Amor secreto". Dejó caer la cabeza sonoramente en el escritorio. Acto seguido empezó a golpearse suavemente contra la mesa al ritmo de los "por qués" que entonaba en su cabeza.

_Por qué, por qué, por qué…_

Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado. Por qué.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos por su habitación. Era completamente imposible. La simple idea era tan inverosímil que Quinn sentía ganas de reír.

Pero no lo hizo.

Estaba demasiado ocupada hiperventilando y abriendo un surco en forma de circulo en su alfombra.

¿Qué Rachel Berry la quería? Imposible. ¿Quinn Fabray le gustaba siquiera a Rachel Berry? Risible. Hilarante.

Debía de haber sido una coincidencia, nada más. Las gardenias eran flores muy bonitas, perfectas para la ocasión, el vestido y sus ojos, ¿no? Derribó una silla de una patada y reprimió un grito de frustración. Genial, ahora era tan idiota como Finn. Pero la idea de la coincidencia no la había satisfecho y no sabía por qué.

Bueno, vale, supongamos que Rachel Berry pudiera… amarle. ¿Dónde le dejaba eso a ella? Detuvo su caminar nervioso. Casi sintió su corazón detenerse. _No. Nononono. _

Volvió a caminar.

Puede… ¡Puede! Puede que la idea no la disgustara. ¿A quién podría disgustarle ser amado? De ahí que no se sintiera bien con la idea de la coincidencia. Alguien la quería. Era querida. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Vale que no entendiera de donde podría salir ese afecto, pero… Eso es, ¿de dónde salía ese afecto? ¡Rachel debería odiarla! Pero era obvio que no lo hacía, a juzgar por los eventos del baño. Su corazón aleteó ante el recuerdo y… No pensó demasiado en ese hecho. Pero… ¡demonios! De lo que se trataba era de averiguar sus propios sentimientos, ¡si es que los tenía! Luego estaba lo que aquella canción le había hecho sentir y, por qué no, lo que la misma canción decía.

Y entonces se le ocurrió una locura.

¿Y si Quinn… a Rachel? _Venga, Quinn, no lo estás diciendo en voz alta. Simplemente piénsalo. Piénsalo y ya veremos qué pasa después. _¿Y si Quinn… quería… a Rachel?

— ¿Quinnie?

Quinn bien pudo haber tocado el techo del salto que dio. Tan pronto como encontró la voz, respondió.

—Q… ¿Qué?

La voz de su madre le habló a través de la puerta.

—He oído un estruendo antes, ¿estás bien?

Quinn miró la silla caída, echándole la culpa. _De todas las ocasiones en las que podía haber elegido preocuparse…_

—Sí… Sí. Se me ha caído la silla.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, mamá.

—Suenas un poco extraña.

—Estamos hablando a través de una puerta de madera, ¿cómo quieres que suene?

—Vale, vale. La cena está lista.

—Ahora bajo.

Agradeció la distracción. Bajaría y cenaría con su madre. Lo mismo hasta hablarían y todo. Película, alguna charla más y a la cama… Y probablemente a pensar algo más.

* * *

La cena fue más o menos como lo había planeado Quinn en su cabeza. Judy le preguntó por los estudios y por Glee, y le ofreció ir de compras para Nueva York.

—Y ese chico tuyo, Finn, ¿cómo está? ¿Cómo os va?

Casi se atragantó con el tenedor. _Mierda._

—Pues, eh… Rompimos. Bueno, él rompió conmigo. En el funeral de la hermana de la señora Sylvester.

—Oh, Quinnie…

—No pasa nada. Era un imbécil.

— ¡Quinnie! ¡Ese lenguaje!

— ¿Qué? Lo era.

—Ya, pero… Bueno, habrá sido para bien, si piensas así.

Quinn simplemente le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Tras ver lo que sea que echaran en la televisión (algún reality que su madre estaba viendo últimamente), se fue a su habitación. Una vez allí, formuló un plan. No pensaría más en ello. Confrontaría sobre ello a Rachel al día siguiente y al diablo con todo. Para bien o para mal, se libraría del lío que tenía en la cabeza. Ya aclararía sus sentimientos tras la respuesta de Rachel.

* * *

En el almuerzo. Le preguntaría en el almuerzo. Hora ideal, bastante tiempo, posibilidad de hablar a solas. En el almuerzo.

No, cuanto antes mejor. Ahora mismo, delante de los ojos de Finn, para marcar su…

_Ugh, Fabray, vigila lo que piensas._

No, eso es una locura. Mejor… Antes de Glee. Llegaría temprano y, como Rachel ya estaría ahí, lanzaría la acusación.

No, no tendría tiempo suficiente. Después de Glee.

Como si fuera a aguantar cuerda hasta el final del día.

Quinn estaba en ese momento apoyada en su taquilla y volviendo a ver a Finn mirando anhelante a Rachel, que parecía ignorante a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras revisaba lo que parecía ser una agenda. Luego cogió sus libros y compuso su sonrisa perfecta en el espejito que tenía en la puerta de la taquilla. Quinn quiso sonreír, pero el debate que tenía en su cabeza empezaba a darle jaqueca.

Sonó una alarma en su cabeza. Finn parecía haberse cansado de esperar a que Rachel viniera a él y se había decidido por ir él. Lo vio componer su mejor sonrisa y dirigirse hacia Rachel.

Nuevo plan. Le preguntaría en el almuerzo, pero la citaría ahora mismo. Sin más y a paso vivo, casi corriendo, se acerco a ella.

— ¡Rachel!

— ¡Quinn! Buenos días.

—Hola. Oye, quería…

—Hey, Rach—y ahí estaba: grande, idiota y con una pobre imitación de la sonrisa de Puck.

—Finn… —los ojos de Rachel vagaron inseguros del chico a Quinn. Ésta no quiso perder el tiempo.

—Finn —puso cuanta firmeza pudo en la palabra—. Estaba hablando con Rachel, así que ya te puedes ir.

—Es que yo quería… Hablar con Rachel, ya sabes—se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, como diciéndole "Va, vete, que ya sabes a lo que vengo". _Finn, dos cosas: Una, Rachel está aquí, no hables de ella como si no estuviera presente. Y dos, soy tu más reciente ex-novia, no uno de tus amigotes. No intentes que te ayude a ligar, sobre todo con una chica con la que… _Sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bastante segura de que lo mío es más importante, así que vete.

—Pero…

—No.

— ¡Hey, que Rachel…!

Quinn, cansada de lo estúpido de la conversación, se puso entre Rachel y Finn, encarando al chico. El quarterback era básicamente un gigante, así que no impidió que el chico mirara a Rachel, pero esperaba mandar un mensaje claro. Finn parecía un crío al que le hubieran quitado su juguete. Lo vio resoplar, mirar de Rachel a Quinn y de Quinn a Rachel repetidamente, hacer amago de protestar, vacilar y finalmente rendirse.

—Bueno, pues te veo en el almuerzo, Rach.

— ¡No lo creo!—canturreó Quinn con su mejor sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Rachel. Ésta había observado el intercambio entre sorprendida y divertida, y ahora miraba expectante a Quinn, con una sonrisita en los labios—Perdona por eso, pero de verdad quería hablar contigo.

—No pasa nada, Quinn. ¿Qué querías?

— ¡Oh! Eh… Quería preguntarte…—_valor, Fabray—_ ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?—_Qué._

¡Se suponía que le preguntaría y ya está! ¡Simplemente hablar un poco durante la hora de la comida! ¡No compartir el almuerzo o alguna chorrada así!

Rachel pareció igual de sorprendida.

—Eh…—parpadeó rápidamente, vacilando antes de estirar un poco la sonrisa— ¡Claro! Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería?

—No, quería hablar contigo a solas, así que… ¿Mejor en el club?

—Perfecto. Pues nos vemos luego. ¡Hasta el almuerzo!

— ¡No! Espera, es que… ¿Te acompaño a clase?

Sorpresa, otra vez. Por ambas partes, otra vez.

Rachel parecía muy gratamente sorprendida. Quinn se pateaba mentalmente, pero una gran parte de ella quería evitar que Finn emboscara a la chica en el camino a clase. Se volvió a patear mentalmente. Ya no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo. Rachel le devolvió a la realidad.

—Me encantaría.

—Bien, espera, que tengo que pasar por mi taquilla.

— ¿Creía haberte visto antes en ella?

—Sí, no, es que se me ha olvi…dado… coger las cosas—ahora tartamudeaba. Genial.

Puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que empezaba a caminar. Le pareció oír una risita detrás de ella.

* * *

Era extraño ver como el mundo a su alrededor parecía estar tan en calma cuando Quinn se sentía como si le fuera a dar un ataque. Mientras atravesaba el pasillo que la llevaría hasta su "cita", todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta, mientras que ella se movía como acelerada (o al menos todo en su cuerpo parecía acelerado), pero sin embargo el pasillo parecía haberse alargado y la puerta del club no parecía acercarse. Pero lo hizo. Sin darse cuenta, pestañeó y la puerta ya estaba ahí. _Vale, respira. _Inspiró y abrió la puerta con manos sudorosas.

Ahí estaba. Sacando su almuerzo de forma metódica de una caja con motivos de Funny Girl estaba Rachel Berry, que levantó la mirada al oírla entrar. Sonrió.

— ¡Quinn! Me alegra que estés aquí. Ya creía que me habías dicho que viniera aquí sólo para dejarme plantada y reírte a mi costa. No estoy diciendo que sigas siendo como antes de lo del…—gesticuló un poco con ambas manos, obviamente no queriendo decir la palabra "bebé". Quinn le dio las gracias mentalmente por ello—Es que… Bueno, ya sabes…

Quinn se sintió enternecer y casi todos sus nervios desaparecieron. No había ninguna manera de que aquel asunto acabara mal. Rachel era demasiado buena para dejar que eso pasara. La vio teniendo aún dificultades para hablar y decidió rescatarla.

—No te preocupes, tranquila. Es comprensible que tengas esas dudas. En otra época te habría hecho eso, probablemente. Y perdón por eso. No tienes idea de cuánto lo…

— ¡Quinn! No tienes de que disculparte.

—Pero…

—Puede que no empezáramos con muy bien pie, pero eso es ahora agua pasada. ¿Me has llamado aquí para disculparte?

—No, no…

Se quedaron calladas durante unos minutos. Rachel empezó a comer a bocados pequeños mientras observaba a Quinn de reojo. Con un gesto con la mano, le indicó que se sentara en una silla que había colocado previamente delante de ella. Quinn aceptó y se sentó, alisándose el vestido.

— ¿No comes?—preguntó Rachel—Se supone que hemos quedado para comer—comentó, riendo un poco.

—Oh, no, no tengo hambre. Además, lo que en realidad quería era…

—Hablar, sí. ¿Qué querías decirme?

_Ahora o nunca._

—Tú… Le dijiste a Finn qué ramillete comprar. Le indicaste como comprar el ramillete más perfecto posible sin tener ninguna razón aparente.

Rachel tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse. Abrió mucho los ojos y casi se atraganta con su zumo.

— ¡No, no! Fue él quien… —pareció pensarlo mejor por un momento—Bueno, sí. ¿Cómo lo…? ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Jacob Ben Israel. El pervertido estaba observándome por encima del hombro y vio una foto del ramillete en mi taquilla; me lo contó entonces.

—Oh, pues… Bueno, pues culpable. Lo hice. Ahora, si eso era todo lo que me querías decir, podemos hablar de otras cosas, como de que vamos a Nueva York la semana que viene y…

—Rachel.

La chica resopló, descontenta al saber que no iba a escapar tan fácilmente del tema. No la miraba a los ojos y parecía haberse fijado en algún punto del hombro de Quinn.

—Rachel—repitió Quinn—, quiero saber por qué lo hiciste. Hasta le dijiste a Finn lo que tenía que decir acerca del ramillete, lo de los ojos y demás.

—Que hiciera juego con tus ojos pero que no distrajera la atención de tu cara—masculló Rachel, aún sin quitar los ojos de su hombro.

Quinn la miró un poco confusa, sin saber que decir.

—Precisamente. Esa exactitud, Rachel… ¿Era alguna retorcida manera de recuperar a Finn o…?

—No, nada como eso—levantó la mirada por fin, encontrando los ojos expectantes de Quinn—. Tú… Tú querías tener el baile perfecto, con una pareja perfecta y la corona sobre tu cabeza. No podía hacer nada acerca de la corona excepto votar, así que intenté ayudar un poquito con tu pareja perfecta, Finn. Le dije qué ramillete comprar y lo único que debía hacer él era ponerse el esmoquin y comportarse. Supongo que al final no cumplió su parte. Al menos se puso el traje, aún así creo que Kurt le ayudó.

Quinn no pudo evitar reírse y Rachel la acompañó de forma nerviosa. La miró, satisfecha con la respuesta, pero debatiéndose si decirle acerca de sus indagaciones.

—No, definitivamente Finn no estuvo perfecto.

Rieron de nuevo, intentando no pensar en el momento en que Finn estropeó el baile y desencadenó todo lo demás. Tras mirarle durante unos minutos, Quinn decidió tirarse a la piscina.

—Rachel…

— ¿Mhm?—la había pillado a medio bocado. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—El asunto estuvo en mi cabeza todo el día. Al principio porque estaba cabreada con Finn y luego porque no entendía por qué lo hiciste.

—Quinn…—le tomó la mano, cogiéndole delicadamente por los dedos y apretando suavemente.

—Y esa noche no paraba de darle vueltas y vueltas, aunque intentaba no hacerlo. Antes de darme cuenta estaba buscando en Google lo que significaba esa flor. Y Rachel… Las gardenias…

Rachel simplemente volvió a apartar los ojos de los de Quinn, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Decía "Amor secreto", Rachel, por favor…

La chica la miró entonces, ojos intensos y definitivamente sonrojada.

—Es…—suspiró profundamente—No sé qué quieres que te diga, Quinn.

—Muy fácil, Rachel—el corazón le latía más rápido de lo que debía ser normal—. ¿Me… Te gusto, Rachel? ¿O fue una coincidencia?

Pudo ver el debate Rachel tenía en su cabeza, las emociones que pasaban por sus ojos. Quinn deseó por un momento no estar en esa situación, temiendo tener un ataque al corazón y con Rachel delante de ella, pensando dios sabía qué. Deseó estar comiendo tranquilamente con Rachel, hablando de cualquier cosa y riendo, relajadas. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo que respondiera Rachel podría cambiar significativamente su vida. Todavía se negaba a pensar cómo pasaría eso, así que se centró en la cara de la chica. El ceño levemente fruncido; sus ojos redondos y marrones, algo llorosos, se mostraban desesperados, implorantes y, poco a poco, resignados; sus labios estaban temblorosos hasta que los dientes atraparon el labio inferior y Quinn no pudo evitar fijarse en cada detalle de la acción. Sintiendo que ya había estado mirándole los labios durante demasiado tiempo, volvió a sus ojos, que en ese momento le devolvían una mirada decidida. Quinn tomó aire, preparándose para lo que viniera. Rachel abrió la boca y… Nada. Movió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Quinn, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Rachel volvió a resoplar, como si la estuviera obligando a decir que Barbra Streisand nunca había tenido talento.

—He dicho…—su voz era alta y clara, pero temblaba—Sí.

Quinn permaneció en silencio. Sentía su mente saturada. Una simple palabra había abierto una puerta en su cabeza que había desencadenado un maremágnum de pensamientos, demasiados para identificarlos. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era dejar vagar su mirada perdida en los ojos de Rachel, que volvía a morderse el labio y miraba a Quinn, preocupada.

— ¿Quinn? ¿Puedes decir algo? ¿Por favor?—dijo Rachel, apretando con fuerza la mano que aún sujetaba la de Quinn, que devolvió débilmente el apretón, antes de levantarse sin soltar su agarre.

—Rachel…—ésta se puso inmediatamente de pie, dejando su comida a tientas en otra silla. Ahora estaban a pocos palmos de distancia—No… No puedo decir que no tenga sentimientos por ti. Los tengo, pero aún no sé de qué clase y todo es demasiado nuevo y complicado ahora como para que pase nada.

La vio bajar la cabeza, vio lágrimas en sus ojos que no llegaban a derramarse.

—Da igual, si de todas formas no esperaba que ocurriera nada—el rechazo en su voz estaba atando un apretado nudo a la garganta de Quinn que le estaba impidiendo tragar. Se alegró de no haber comido—. Vi la oportunidad y la aproveché. Hice que Finn comprara esa flor específica, con toda la intención del mundo. Sería como mandarte una flor sin que tú lo supieras. Una travesura. Nunca creí que lo descubrirías por lo que nunca tuve esperanza. Además, ¿qué esperanza? No es como si tú fueras a…—se calló de repente.

Quinn no pudo soportarlo.

—No, Rachel—puso cuanta firmeza pudo en su voz (que no era mucha) y posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica—, no me has escuchado. No es un rechazo, ¿vale? Escúchame.

Ojos marrones la miraron confundidos. Suspirando acarició su pómulo con el pulgar, quitando una lágrima que había conseguido escapar.

—Tengo sentimientos por ti. Siempre he tenido esta extraña sensación a tu alrededor. Nunca he podido dejar de mirarte, y tu voz nunca ha dejado de conmoverme. No soy capaz de negarte nada. Eres la mejor persona que conozco, aunque la gente crea que eres egoísta. No lo eres, y me alegro de haber sabido ver eso. Y si eso no te basta, no sé si te has fijado en mi pequeña competición con Finn antes. Haría lo que fuera para que ese idiota no vuelva a poner sus manazas en ti.

Rachel rió y pareció iluminarse. Quinn sonrió en respuesta y apoyó su frente contra la de Rachel, que apretó su mano y cerro la otra alrededor de la muñeca de la mano en su mejilla.

—Puede que esté comprendiendo todo esto según voy hablando, pero es la verdad. Esos sentimientos están ahí.

La sintió moverse, inquieta.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Necesito tiempo, ¿vale? Todo es demasiado nuevo. Sólo te pido que tengas paciencia. Prometo que no será mucho tiempo, pero necesito pensar.

Rachel asintió varias veces. Luego, sin separarse de Quinn, la miró tímidamente.

—Está bien.

—Pero entenderé si al final eliges a Finn, o…

—No te preocupes. Lo tengo superado. Te esperaré.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Rachel frunció un poco el ceño y Quinn debió notarlo, porque se separó unos centímetros, preocupada.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí… ¡No! Es que…—apretó la mano que sujetaba la muñeca de Quinn—No volveremos a hablar de esto tan pronto como termine la hora del almuerzo, ¿verdad? Haremos como que no ha pasado hasta que tú aclares tus sentimientos—Quinn se encogió de hombros como respuesta—Pues bien, es que quería… ¿Puedo…?—sus ojos se centraron en los labios de Quinn y esta comprendió. Vaciló por unos momentos, pero acabó por asentir, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

La vio tragar nerviosa y lamerse levemente los labios antes de acercarse de nuevo poco a poco. Quinn cerró los ojos, algo abrumada y se acercó a su vez. Se encontraron a medio camino.

Vacilaron un poco con el primer roce, pero rápidamente Quinn enterró la mano que tenía en la mejilla de Rachel entre mechones castaños y se entregó con más fuerza al beso. Rachel suspiró y respondió con igual intensidad, posando la mano que no agarraba la de Quinn en la cintura de ésta, acercándola más a ella, hasta que nada las separase.

La necesidad de aire las obligó a separarse, pero no por mucho, pues Rachel apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar una bocanada de aire cuando Quinn se inclinó otra vez, tomando el labio inferior de la otra chica entre los suyos. Gimió y estuvo casi segura de sus piernas flaquearon. Quinn tuvo que abrazar con fuerza los hombros de Rachel con el brazo que tenía libre porque había notado algo rozándole los labios y comprendió que era una lengua, así que se agarró con fuerza para tener algo que la anclara a la realidad. Pero ninguna de las dos soltó la mano que habían estado sujetando desde que Quinn decidiera poner las cartas sobre la mesa. No se sentían capaces.

El timbre las separó finalmente, aunque aún no soltaron sus manos. Se miraron, algo tímidas, sonrojadas y sonrientes.

Rachel fue la que rompió el contacto visual, mirando a su alrededor inquieta.

—Deberíamos ir a clase, ¿no? Antes de que suene el segundo timbre.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Ninguna se movió. Tras unos instantes mirándose, empezaron a reírse, sin saber muy bien por qué. Cuando por fin consiguieron parar, Quinn empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, sin romper el contacto visual con Rachel, ni soltar su mano.

—Tengo que pensar en mil cosas, pero te prometo que volveremos a hacer esto—la sonrisa de Rachel se agrandó un poco—. A hablar—aclaró Quinn, sintiendo la necesidad de volver a reírse.

Siguió andando hacia atrás hasta el límite de su brazo. Rachel, aún sonriente, aflojó los dedos, provocando la separación final de sus manos. Con un hormigueo extraño en la mano y una última sonrisa, Quinn se dio finalmente la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Quizá tenía mil cosas en las que pensar, pero algo le decía que la decisión iba a ser fácil.

-FIN-

* * *

Bueno, pues ahí va mi primer fic. No el primero que escribo, pero sí el primero que publico.

Mi pequeña contribución al Faberry Fandom. Me he tomado alguna libertad, así que espero que no os importe.

Comentad y haced críticas constructivas, que serán bien recibidas. Lo que sea para evolucionar un poco en esto de escribir.

Por cierto, el título es provisional porque soy terrible a la hora de elegirlos. Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


End file.
